Optimal functionality of synovial joints is dependent upon extremely low coefficients of friction between articulating tissues. Normally, a contiguous, well-lubricated surface is maintained on articular cartilage. During osteoarthritis (OA), however, reduced lubrication contributes to cartilage matrix degradation, and fibrillation; these in turn contribute to joint dysfunction and pain. Reduced lubrication also leads to joint dysfunction and pain in other forms of arthritis, including rheumatoid arthritis (RA).
For other tissues (e.g., tendons), a lubricated surface also contributes to optimal functionality. In addition to requiring a lubricated surface, normal tendon function requires the prevention of cellular adhesion to tendon surfaces. In flexor tendon injury and repair, for example, the formation of tendon adhesions is the most common complication.
Native lubricin protein is related to megakaryocyte stimulating factor (MSF) precursor protein. PRG4 (proteoglycan 4) is the name for MSF that has been accepted for the UCL/HGNC/HUGO Human Gene Nomenclature database. PRG4 protein (i.e., the MSF precursor protein) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,142 and US20020137894 (all patents and patent applications cited in this document are incorporated by reference in their entirety). Polypeptide encoded by exon 6 of the PRG4 gene is heavily glycosylated and appears necessary for a PRG4-related protein to serve as a lubricant, e.g., between surfaces of articular cartilage.
Studies indicate that PRG4 glycoprotein is also synthesized by the intimal synoviocytes that line tendon sheaths; it is highly likely that the glycoprotein also originates from tenocytes (Rees et al., 2002). The glycoprotein is prominently present in fibrocartilaginous regions of tendon. In a manner complementary to its synovial-fluid function, the glycoprotein may play an important cytoprotective role for tendons by preventing cellular adhesion to tendon surfaces, as well as by providing lubrication during normal tendon function.
Exon 6 of the PRG4 (also called “lubricin”) gene encodes approximately 76-78 repeats of KEPAPTT-similar sequences and 6 repeats of XXTTTX-like sequences. Varying the number of comparable repeat sequences in recombinant lubricin proteins according to the present invention allows for development of improved biotherapeutics for enhancing lubrication in joints and for countering undesired adhesion between tissues.